The Meaning of a 'HUG'
by IsLevi
Summary: Hei... Pernahkan sekali saja... Dalam hidupmu kau ingin menghilang begitu saja? [a/n: yang barusan salah upload dokumen ]


_Hei..._

_Pernahkan sekali saja..._

_Dalam hidupmu kau ingin menghilang begitu saja?_

* * *

**IsLevi Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**" The Meaning of a 'HUG' "**

**Levi x Eren**

**Shingeki no Kyojin School!AU**

**Disclaimer: Hajime isayama-sensei!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Eren POV**

Semua orang bilang aku tak berguna, tak berguna...

Lalu untuk apa aku lahir di dunia ini bila tak berguna sama sekali.

Lihat cuaca hari ini kenapa kau sangat cerah, huh?

Sama sekali... apa tidak ada yang memahami perasaanku ini.

Tap

Langkah kakiku kuteruskan saja mendekati pagar pembatas di atas sekolah milikku.

Ku pegang tiang pembatas itu.

Menaiki nya perlahan ke sisi yang mana sama sekali tak ada yang menghalangiku.

Ku arahkan mata hijau redupku ke arah bawah gedung.

"Tinggi..." gumamku pelan.

"Oh, jadi ini tempat bermain lompat gedung?"

Eh, siapa itu?

"Aku baru mengetahuinya."

Suara baritone milik siapa ini...?

"—Ada orang sepertimu."

Ck, apa masalahnya...?

Ku manyunkan saja bibirku maju kedepan, dan pasti salah seorang mahluk yang berbicara denganku juga tak dapat melihatnya karena aku memunggunginya.

Lagipula, aku mau lompat atau terbang juga bukan urusan nya.

Dan aku yakin tadi cuma suara halunisasi ku saja, mana mungkin di siang bolong begini, saat pelajaran dimulai, ada yang mau keluar ke atas atap begitu saja? Yap, itu aku.

Dan aku sebelum kemari sudah kena ceramah oleh Mikasa juga Armin,

Tapi, aku tidak perduli...

Satu langkah kuambil, baru saja mau kulangkahkan kakiku.

Ukh.

Kenapa leherku terasa sesak?

Ternyata, orang tadi yang bicara itu menarik kerah baju belakangku, ikut campur banget sih!

Ku tolehkan saja kepalaku ke samping melirik ke belakang dimana orang ' sok ikut campur ' itu ada.

Rambut hitam dengan potongan ala tentara itu, mata kelabu miliknya itu lalu sudut bibir yang hanya berbentuk horizontal itu tak ada lengkungan sama sekali.

Astaga dia—

"Kalau mau main, jangan disini, BOCAH."

—Rivaille, ketua OSIS paling kejam, galak, menyeramkan di sekolah yang kutempati ini.

"Ma—ma—af..." ukh, SESAK.

"Oh, bisa bersuara juga." Ucap Rivaille lagi tangan kanannya malah menarik lagi.

"S—se—sak..." Aku coba saja memegang pergelangan tangan Rivaille.

Akhirnya ia melepaskannya juga,

"Fu—AH W—WAH A-APA-APAAN !" Rivaille, dengan entengnya mengangkat tubuhku dengan menempatkan kedua tangan miliknya di pinggangku, membawa kembali ke tempat berbatas lagi.

_Tempat dimana aku tidak suka,_

_Aku benci._

_Aku sama sekali tak ingin hidup disini._

_Di tempat yang berbatas._

Di turunkannya aku, di dekat tiang pembatas yang tadi aku lewati. Aku menunduk, entah merasa takut, malu, juga—sedih bercampur pada waktu itu. Sedangkan, Rivaille masih saja dengan muka papan sejati miliknya.

"Kenapa kau?"

Tanya Rivaille, entah bertanya masalah ku atau kenapa aku bisa begitu bodoh mau melompat dari atas sini.

"Entahlah..."

Aku menjawab, mencoba cuek saja, tapi suara ku malah terdengar parau dan lemah begini, padahal aku ingin sekali membentak manusia pendek satu ini, ya karena aku tinggi darinya—sedikit.

Diam.

Dia tak mencoba bertanya lagi, ayolah. Kau baru saja menganggu privasi seseorang, Kuntet. Ingin saja aku berteriak padanya begitu. Tapi, entah kenapa lidahku terasa kelu saat itu.

Sedangkan mata hijauku saja tak berani mengambil pandang ke arahnya, yang kulihat hanya lantai, yang ternodai dengan titik – titik air? Eh, air?

"He—a—ap—a?" aku yang menunduk baru menyadari kalau kedua mataku mengeluarkan cairan bening yang tidak mau berhenti, mengalir terus seperti derasnya air terjun di pegunungan.

Hapus— hapus— air mata ini— lucunya, aku.

Aku bahkan tak tahu kalau aku menangis dan lagi menangis di hadapan ketua osis ini—mau ditaruh dimana mukaku, padahal aku sudah dalam kondisi ini sudah cukup lama— berbulan-bulan lamanya dan baru menangis sekarang?

Ahaha—apa—apa aku sudah lemah, padahal senantiasa kupasang wajah ketusku pada semua orang, mungkin pada ketua osis bermuka datar ini salah satunya.

Tapi, dari sepersekian banyaknya orang, kenapa topengku harus terbuka di hadapan orang yang bahkan aku tak kenal suaranya, kepribadiannya sedikit yang ku tahu hanya dari orang yang pernah berurusan dengannya dan yang terakhir orang yang lebih pendek dariku sedikit ini memiliki banyak fans terutama kalangan gadis-gadis, aku? Tentu tidak.

Ngapain juga nge-fans dengan sesama laki-laki? HELL NO.

Masih dalam penglihatan yang buram itu aku dapat melihat sepatu hitam seseorang tepat di depanku, pastilah punya si Rivaille siapa lagi, kaki ku tak dapat ku gerakkan walau aku ingin menjauh dari laki-laki satu ini.

Geraklah kumohon, yang ada kakiku seperti menempel dengan erat pada lantai dingin ini, dan lagi ketua osis ini, kenapa mendekat ke arahku.

"A—Akh."

Yang ku tahu sekarang rambutku di tarik ke atas oleh Rivaille, ha... bahkan wajahmu yang dibilang rupawan ini kini jelek dimataku, tepatnya di mata ku yang masih berlinang air mata.

Aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas, namun jika kutebak saat ini pastilah wajahnya menyeringai senang, puas, karena mendapat target baru untuk disiksa.

Aku kan keluar dari jam pelajaran, mungkin itu bisa menjadi alasan?

"EREN JAEGER, kau tahu apa kesalahanmu?"

Kesala—tunggu kenapa dia tahu namaku? Apa memang dia mengincarku karena selama hidupku disekolah anteng-anteng tanpa ada masalah.

Kalau iya, persetan.

"Pertama, sepatumu dengan noda tanah lembab itu mengotori hampir setiap jengkal kawasan sekolah yang kau injak."

Apa? Itu aku tidak sengaja menginjak tanah basah saat pergi sekolah...

"Kedua, bermain lompat gedung saat pelajaran masih berjalan."

Well, itu benar, aku mengakuinya ukh... tapi gagal juga—

"Dan—ketiga..."

Tarikan tangannya pada rambutku makin terasa kuat.

"I—Itte...!"

"Menangis layaknya orang bodoh, kau kira masalah mu bisa selesai dengan bermain lompat layaknya seorang bocah lima tahun?! Dan ku yakin bahkan anak berumur lima tahun lebih pintar dibanding dirimu!"

—kan... dia tahu aku ada masalah namun tetap saja, dia tak tahu apa-apa.

Benar,

Tidak ada yang tahu apapun.

Bahkan setitik kecil pun.

Tak pernah ada yang mau menyadari kalau aku memang—

"Kau dengar aku, Jaeger? aku tidak tengah bicara dengan patung, namun denganmu."

—ada, hidup di dunia ini.

Namun tetap saja kata-kata itu masuk ke kuping kanan dan keluar dari kuping kiriku, sama sekali tak terraih oleh pendengaranku kala itu.

Aku hanya menangis, air mataku bahkan tak mau berhenti, kenapa...? kenapa...? itu yang terus kutanyakan.

Bahkan, sampai-sampai tubuhku rasanya mati rasa, detik berikutnya aku bahkan tak sadar kalau ketua osis sudah melepaskan tarikannya ke rambut milikku.

Hangat?

Aku masih belum mengerti namun tubuhku yang tadinya mati rasanya dapat merasa hangat, hangat menjalar ke seluruh badanku, yang ku tahu sekarang aku merasa hangat tanpa tahu karena apa...

"Begitu Rivaille pelukan itu bisa membuat seseorang tena— tunggu kudengar ada seseorang menangis disana, WAH KAU APAKAN, RIVA—"

—Tut!

Suara telepon dimatikan.

"Tch, benar-benar payah. Oi, sampai kapan kau mau menangis?"

Ada suara, mulai masuk ke telingaku seutuhnya, dan ku tersadar kalau saat ini diriku sendiri tengah di peluk oleh ketua Osis yang paling di takuti di sekolah. Tanpa ku balas pelukan itu, yang kuingat hanya dari tadi aku menangis di bahunya—bahunya—bahu—nya?

"H—HENTAI! SENPAI HENTAI! MA—MASA PE—PE—PELUK KOUHAINYA SENDIRI!?"

Aku teriak dengan nada terbata-bata sambil mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dariku, sambil memeluk diriku sendiri sebagai perlindungan, benar... tingkahku saat ini seperti seorang gadis yang mau di—apa-apakan—hmm!

Mukaku pasti saat ini merona seutuhnya, menatap takut sendiri ketua Osis ini, Rivaille, yang malah dengan santai memasukkan kembali handphone miliknya ke dalam saku celana.

" Metode dari mata empat ampuh juga."

A—APA METODE? PE—PELUK MAKSUDNYA?

"DASAR SENPAI HEN—

"Menangis mu sudah berhenti, lihat."

—hah?"

Jeda begitu lama, bagi kami berdua,

"S—se—sen—pai...Hi—hiks—hiks...a—a—ku hiks—ti—tidak..."

Aku mencoba menjawab, tapi entah kenapa suaraku tersendat dengan air mata yang jatuh lagi, pelukan yang sudah lama tak aku rasakan, hangat yang sudah lama tak pernah kurasa, semua... hari ini ku dapat bahkan dari seorang yang tidak ku kenal secara dekat...

"Sssh..."

Sambil jempol miliknya mengusap perlahan air di sudut mataku, reaksi aku terhenti...

Aku pejamkan buka lagi mata hijauku mencoba menatap ke arah Rivaille,

Dia begitu...

Bersinar, berkilau juga—hangat.

_Aku tahu..._

_Aku tahu..._

_Yang kubutuhkan hanya sebuah pelukan,_

_Pelukan._

_Pelukan dimana aku bisa merasa kalau sekelilingku aku tidaklah sendiri,_

_Pelukan dimana aku bisa merasa kalau sekelilingku aku merasa hangat,_

_Pelukan dimana aku bisa merasa kalau sekelilingku sebenarnya aku dilihat oleh orang lain,_

_Yaitu dia..._

Aku rentangkan kedua tanganku meraih Rivaille, menariknya dalam masuk ke dalam pelukan ku,

Masuk, masuk, masuk hingga aku merasakan hangat itu lagi, hingga aku terbuai dalam pikiranku sendiri.

**End of Eren POV**

"O-oi, bocah...?"

Panggil Rivaille, namun tangannya sama sekali tak menolaknya ataupun dengan kasar ia mendorong jatuh Eren biar sekalipun ia sebenarnya mampu.

"Riva—ille s—senpai ..."

Ia hanya tak tega, entah kenapa... bocah ini berbeda dengan bocah-bocah nakal yang biasa ia hadapi, disekolah yang biasanya tanpa belas kasihan ia akan langsung memberi hukuman-hukuman yang tak terhitung banyaknya.

Tapi, Eren berbeda,

_Suara itu,_

_Tangisan itu,_

_Bukan tangisan meminta ampun,_

_Tapi tangisan kesakitan,_

_Akan hatinya yang terkikis sedikit demi sedikit..._

* * *

**TBC or Not? tergantung readers!**

* * *

Tidak tahu apa yang tengah ditulis oleh diri sendiri, sebenarnya cerita ini sudah lama banget, diketik sedikit demi sedikit, pffft—itu tentang Rivaille meluk-meluk itu, karena habis dengar saran dari Hanji www mungkin ada yang sudah tahu atau ketebak?

ini baru pembuka, ya gitu, konfliknya belum ada XD ya kalau ada yang tertarik dan mau cerita ini lanjut? klik tombol review dibawah :3

sekian dulu~

Jaa matta ne~!

Is.


End file.
